Cosas de la edad
by Akira-Ren
Summary: Crossover paranoico de Shaman King y Beyblade. Coñas de peliculas y sucesos extraños por todas partes xD. CAPITULO Cinco! llega Shuichi! Y Naruto! Bryan macarra? XD mucha paranoia asegurada XP dejadme rewievs que si no me deprimo .
1. Capitulo sin nombre XD

Bueno, paranoia monumental la de mi compa (dejémosla en Ray XD) y mía xD menuda paranoia. Bueno antes de nada ¡no me pertenecen ni los beyblade ni Shaman King ni ninguna de las cancioncitas que va cantando Yoh a lo largo del fic yo solo "los cogí prestados jiji"! Bueno, pues vamos empezando. Posdata lo que va entre paréntesis son comentarios míos. Dejen Rewievs !

Capitulo uno (¿le tengo que poner nombre?)

¡Y QUE MAS DA JAJAJA SI SON COSAS DE LA EDAD, Y QUE MAS DA HAHA SI SON COSAS DE LA EDAD!- un sonrojadito Yoh iba cantando y dando saltitos por la calle, mientras que un grupo reducido de chicos iban detrás de el con cara de "no le conocemos, que va, es la primera vez que le vemos, je, je"- Y QUE MÁS DA JAJAJA

¡POR DIOS CIERRA YA LA BOCA !- grito un chico con una larga coleta

Perdón Ray- contesto el otro.

Yoh, deberías dejar de fumar- dijo esta vez un chico de cabellos morados (Ren)

Cierto- corroboraron dos niños bajitos, ambos con un portátil bajo el brazo (si, son Manta y Kenny xD)

Y QUE MAS DAAAA-grito un chico con coleta que iba al lado de otro con el pelo gris y azul- a mi me gusta…eh…CHOCOLATEEEE

Tyson, o te callas o te…-dijo Ray irritado por los gritos del chaval

Otro que bebería dejar de fumar- dijo esta vez un chico rubio (MAAAAAX!)

A mi la cancioncita me gusta mucho- dijo esta vez un chico con el pelo azul, el cual iba con una tostada llena de mantequilla.

Tú te callas Hoto Hoto-dijo Ren

¡Cállate aletita!-grito el chaval

(Insertar escena de Ren y Horo Horo dándose hostias en el suelo)

Llegando ya a la pensión de Yoh, que se puso a buscar las llaves, volvió a salir el temita de lo de fumar... (Pobre Yoh xD)

Volviendo a lo de antes- dijo Yoh- ¿Tenéis algún problema con que fume?

No, pero podrías fumar otra cosa- dijo Ray.

Claro- dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta- Pasad

Uno por uno los chicos pasaron a la casa y tiraron las mochilas por ahí, Yoh fue el único que no atino a la primera, dándose varias leches contra el marco de la puerta

Esto de fumar ya te afecta a vista jajaja- dijo Ren (El cual llevaba un vaso de leche)

Mm. que rico ¿me das?-dijo Ray

No

Dame

QUE NO

¡QUE SI!

PFFFFFFFFFFFF

¡A MI NO ME BUFES PELO MORAO!

TU TAMBIEN LO TIENES MORADO

EL MIO ES NEGRO DALTONICO TAOISTA DE MIERDA

(Pasemos a otra habitación por favor…gracias)

(En otra habitación…)

CHOCOLATEEEE CARAMELOOOO- cantaba Tyson alegremente

Tyson, no cantes eso por dios- dijo Max

Si, nos taladras los oídos- dijo Manta

Ah, pues váyanse de mi habitación- dijo Tyson

NOSOTROS dormimos aquí-dijo Kenny

Váyanse al carajo pendejos bajitos de mierda

(ESO NO ESTA EN EL GUION TYSON)

¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

(Cambiemos de habitación Tyson me irrita, esta vez, a la de Kai y Ray)

Y QUE MAS DA JAJAJA- cantaba Ray

No me digas que tú también vas a empezar con la cancioncita

Esta chula oye…

(A lo lejos se oyen unos ladridos)

¿Quién ha encargado un perro?- grito Kai

HE SIDO YO- dijo una voz chillona (Nota: la de Yoh)

Yoh se dirige a la puerta (cigarro en boca (pongo cigarro por no poner porro, UPS, ya lo puse xD)) y abre para recibir a…

¿Brandy¿De Hamtaro? YO PEDI A LASY NO A BRANDY DE HAMTARO- Grito el chaval

CALLA YA CARAJO- dijo Horo Horo, que pasaba de camino a la lavadora- Y DEJA DE FUMAR YA, COÑO-dijo dándole una colleja.

Rato después en el salón…

¡YA VOLVI!-Grito Ren desde la puerta

¿TRAJISTE LA JAULA?- pregunto Ray

No e ido a recoger amapolas, no te digo, pues claro que la e traído…

Genial¿Entrara el Brandy este?-dijo Yoh

A saber- dijeron Manta y Kenny

Podríamos probarlo- dijo Horo con una sonrisa de mala persona

No me gusta nada esa sonrisita- dijo Kenny

PA DENTRO- Horo agarró a los dos chavales por la camisa y los arrojó a la jaula.

SACAME DE AQUÍ AINU ASQUEROSO PELO AZUL ESCOBA CON PATAS-gritaba Manta

Vamos a hacerles sufrir un rato- dijo Max, saliendo de la nada

Chachi- dijo Yoh (Con los ojos ya rojos y la voz ronca xD)

Max sacó una bolsa de bien sabe Dios donde y saco un langostino de dentro.

¿Lo queréis?-dijo Max tirandolo a la jaula

No me hace gracia- dijo Kenny quitándoselo del pelo

A MI MUCHA JAJAJA- dijo Ren partiéndose de risa en el sofá

PELO TIBURON- le grito Manta

(Insertar imagen en el que Ren mete la mano en la jaula y le casca a Manta el vaso de leche en la cabeza xD)

Aparece Kai vestido de súper man por el salón mientras que Max tira langostinos a los otros dos

MIRADME SOY SUPER MAAAAAAANNNN- grito

(Todos)- O.OUU

Yoh¿Qué le has dado a este?

Yo nadaaaaaaaa- dijo Yoh

OYE YOH- gritó Kai emocionado- ¡ESO QUE TE FUMAS SABE MUY BIEN! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUPER MAAAAAAAAAAAAN- se tira dando saltitos en un sofá

(Todos de nuevo)- O.OUU

Eh¿Y si vamos a cenar?- dijo Ray

Claro, si- contesto Yoh

¡TU PARA QUIETO!- dijo Horo cuando vio que Kai se disponía tirarse por la ventana

DEJAME PUEDO VOLAR SOY SUPERMAAAN

QUE PARES

(Insertar imagen de Horo encima de Kai y Kai echando espuma por la boca xD)

Súper maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan soy súper maaaaaaaaaan NO SOY UN SUPER MAN SOY UN HOMBRE MUY SENCILLO…- se oía desde la cocina

No se si la jaula aguantará a súper-mega-hiper-man- dijo Kenny con irritación

Ya se le pasara,-dijo Ray- y tu a ver si escondemos mejor las cosas- le dijo a Yoh

Claro…

TATATATA AAAAAAAAA SUPER MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN NO SOY UN BASTRIS BOYYYYYYYYYYYY LALALALA QUE ALEGRIAAAAAA- se oía a Kai aun

Me voy a dormir- Dijo Max

(MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX DEJAME DORMIR CONTIGOOO)

Eso tampoco estaba en el guión- dijo Tyson

(TU CALLA)

Creo que yo me voy también- dijo Horo

Si, yo también…

Uno por uno los chicos recogieron sus platos y se fueron a dormir, todos menos Kai, por supuesto que aun seguía cantando.

(Insertar imagen de Kai en la jaula cantando el Aserejé)

(En la habitación de Ren y Horo (si, si duermen juntitos por que yo soy la que escribo y hago lo que quiero))

_-Oye Ren¿Te dormiste ya?_-pregunto Horo

_-No, no puedo por que Kai no se calla_- dijo Ren que tenia la almohada en la cabeza

_-Si…_

_-¿Te pasa algo?-_pregunto Ren

_-No claro que no- _dijo Horo

"Pues claro que me pasa, tu que crees…"

(Que bonito, haré que se líen, soy cojonuda destripando cosas jaja xD)

(Habitación de Max, Kenny, Tyson y Manta)

_-¿Alguien consigue dormirs_e?-preguntó Kenny

_-Yo no_

_-Yo menos_- dijo Max

_-Pues este si_- dijo Manta señalando a Tyson, que abrazaba la almohada

_-Je Yoh quita_- murmuraba en sueños

(Los tres)- O.OUU

_-Será maricón el tío este_- dijo Max.

_-Pues si…-_dijo Kenny…

(Habitación de Ray)

_-nanana y que mas da nanan si son cosas de la edad…-_ murmuraba el chico

¡GUAU!

_-¿Y tu que haces aquí?_- le pregunto el chico

GGGRRR- empezó el perro

Ray se puso a cuatro patas frente al perro

_-PFFFFFFFFFFFFF_- dijo dándole con la mano como un gato xD

(En el salón)

ME MUEROOOOOOO DADME ALGO DE COMEEEEEEEEEEER COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA SUPER MAAAAAN BASTRISSSSSBOOOOYYY BOKU MARE BOKU MARE GUIPIDUPIDUPI LALALALA COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba Kai

_-Calla ya y comete esto_- dijo Yoh dejándole un plato- _y como me vuelvas a despertar te mato…_

COMIDAAAAAAAAA.

(Insertar imagen de Kai volcando la jaula para coger el plato xD)

A la mañana siguiente…

Gloria, gloria…-cantaba Horo mientras hacia el desayuno

Faltas en el aire, gloria- seguía Yoh mientras ponía los platos

Gloria, gloria

SUPER MAAAAAAAAAAAN-se oyó a lo lejos

Dios, aun no se le pasa…-dijo Yoh

Buenooooooooooooooooos diassssssssssssssssssss!- dijo Tyson entrando por la puerta con los pelos despeinados y las ojeras hasta el suelo con un pijama de ¡Sailor Moon? (Como una mezcla de Tyson y Fausto VIII xD)

Buenas…-dijo Ray

¡Hola!-dijeron Kenny y Manta sentándose a la mesa con las narices pegadas a un portátil

Te digo yo que si pusiésemos ondas electromagnéticas y las mandásemos a un transmisor que tuviese un receptor por el que recoger las ondas que manda el aparato A hacia el B algo así como una especie de antena de radio que después devolviese las ondas al aparato B, dando por echo que las ondas llegaron al A y volvieron…-le decía Manta a Kenny (ni yo se lo que he escrito xD)

(Kai, Tyson, Yoh y Horo) O.OUU

Vosotros no entendéis nada de esto…-Dijo Kenny-Seguid cocinando anda

En ese preciso instante entra Ren con cara de drogado a causa del sueño, pero a diferencia del resto, peinado perfectamente bien.

Buenos días…ZZzzz….-medio dando cabezaditas- eh ¿Que hay de desayuno?-Ren se va para la mesa

Pues…Cereales ahogados en leche con Nesquik como todos los días- Dijo Horo poniendo platos por la mesa

Que rico- dijo Max, que salio de la nada como siempre xD

Voy a llevarle este plato a súper-Kai…-dijo Yoh saliendo con un bol de cereales

(A lo lejos)

¿Cereales?-se oía a Kai- ¡NO QUE ASCO! YO SOY EL MONSTRUO DE LAS GALLETAS, NO COMO CEREALES SOLO GALLETAAAAASSSHHH

(En la cocina) O-OU

Creo que a este tío la droga le afecta mucho…-dijo Yoh

TE DIGO QUE ELECTROMAGNETICAS

MIRA QUE TE ARREO

TE DIGO QUE UNAS ONDAS NORMALES NO VALEN

(Insertar imagen de Kenny y Manta dándose palos con los portátiles)

Dejar de pelear ya- Tyson los levanta de la camisa como si nada

A este paso necesitaremos dos jaulas mas- dijo Horo Horo con la boca llena de cereales- ¿Verdad, Ren¿Ren? REN DESPIERTA TIO

ZZZzz eh… ¿Qué? Si claro lo que tú digas, ondas electromagnéticas…

Este no ha dormido hoy nada de nada- dijo Max

DADME GALLETASSSHHH ¡TE VOY A PONER DOS VELAS NEGRAS! PECADORRRRRRRRRRR JORLLLLLLL EVA MARIA SE FUEEEE BUSCANDO UN MARICA DE PLAYAAAA ALALALALA EUROPE IS LIVING A CELEBRASION CELEBRASION UN DOS TRES UN PASITO PA LANTE MARIA…Y QUIEN ES ELLLLL…YO TE NECESITO COMO EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO

Vámonos a clase, no soporto a Luis Miguel ni a sus canciones cursis- dijo Ray con cara de asco

(De vuelta de una exhaustiva mañana de colegio los chicos vuelven a la pensión)

Mira que mono, se ha dormido, como un perro-dijo Max señalando a Kai

Kai se despertó, seguramente por el ostión que se solía dar Yoh nada mas entrar a la casa.

¿Por qué estoy en una jaula?-pregunto malhumorado el ruso- ¿Y por que llevo un traje de Súper Man? SACADME DE AQUÍ PENDEJOS

Ren se agacha junto a la jaula y la abre con una orquilla.

¿Perdí las llaves, sabes, me las robaron…-dicho esto el pequeño de los Tao se retiro a su habitación.

Ehm, que tío-dijo Horo Horo- me voy a…cambiar, si eso, voy a cambiarme…

Creo que yo también-Dijo Kai.

Mientras iban por el pasillo alguien llamo al timbre de la puerta, en el justo momento en el que Ray, Tyson, Yoh, Manta y Kenny se sentaban

NO ME –dijo Tyson

NO ME-dijo Ray

NO ME- dijeron Manta y Kenny

NO ME…DA LA GANA ABRIR- dijo Yoh sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Max, saliendo de la nada (que raro xD) abrió la puerta en el mismo momento en el que Yoh y Ray se peleaban (TRADUCTOR: En el momento en el que Yoh se iba a fumar un cigarro/porro (como gusten) Ray se lo va a quitar, y como reacción Yoh le agarra de la coleta xD)

Max volvió con dos pequeñas cajas de una tienda informática y se las lanzo a Kenny y a Manta.

NUESTROS NUEVOS RATONES CON LUZ- grito Manta

Los chicos entusiasmados cogieron los ratones y encendieron el portátil. Una lucecita roja se encendió debajo de los ratones. Ray agarro uno con curiosidad.

¿Me lo prestas jefe?

Si, claro, pero me lo devuelves

Alzando el brazo hacia Yoh que leía un panfleto de la tienda dijo.

MIRA YOHHHHH- apuntando la luz hacia los ojos de Yoh

AAAAAAAAAAAH - grito Yoh

Ray se puso a perseguir a Yoh por el pasillo atropellando a su paso a Ren y Horo.

ven Yoh- con voz cantarina

NI DE COÑA

Kai, que oía el alboroto desde su habitación se le ocurrió la idea de sacar el pie para ponerle la zancadilla a Ray. Con lo entretenido que iba Ray persiguiendo a Yoh, pues no se dio cuenta del detalle del pie de Kai, con lo que callo al suelo, soltando el ratón, que fue a parar a la cabeza de Yoh xD.

BUENO YA PAREN TODOS Y ESCUCHENME-dijo Horo, saliendo de la nada

ME ROBASTE EL PAPEL- grito Max

Calla, bien escuchadme, e decidido lo que haremos estas vacaciones.

Silencio sepulcral mientras todo el mundo mira fijamente a Horo.

VACACIONES A LA NIEVE EN MI CABAÑITA DE LAS MONTAÑAS-Dijo extendiendo los brazos en los que llevaba los billetes perfectamente distribuidos

Odio la nieve- dijo Ren

No mientas a ti te encanta- dijo Yoh sujetando el cigarro con los dedos mientras apuntaba a Ren

¿YO LA ODIO VALE?-grito el chico volviendo a sus aposentos.

Que raro esta este tío últimamente- dijo Manta

Bha ya veréis como todo se solucionara-dijo Yoh

Oh, Yoh, buscate otra frase ¿Quieres?- dijo Kenny recogiendo el ratón del suelo.

En esto se va todo el mundo del pasillo y se queda Horo en medio con cara de imbecil con los brazos hacia arriba. Así que como el pobre chaval no tenia nada que hacer se volvió a su habitación, y al entrar ni un hola Ren le mato con la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

Que cargada esta la atmósfera.

CALLA PENDEJO-Ren saca a Tyson de bien sabe dios donde y se lo pone encima del hombro como si fuera un bazooka- TYSON, ATAQUE ASPERSOR-Tyson empieza a hacer como un aspersor- ESCUPO EN TI HORO

Ren deja a Tyson en el suelo y se va hecho un zurullo con la ropa debajo del brazo.

Hola ¿Eh?- dijo Tyson

Hola…

(Pasamos a otra habitación)

Vacaciones a la nieve, que chorrada.- decía Kai mientras metía la ropa en el armario.

A mi me gusta la nieve-dijo Ray entusiasmado- Es blandita, blanca…

El chino se callo cuando vio la cara que le poníaKai ante tal comentario.

C acabo! bueno dejenme rewievs y ya seguire actualizando.

Alguna pregunta

¿Va a ver Ren x Horo? Pues si, lo siento a quien no le guste

¿Y Kai x Ray? Si, pero esa parte la escribe mi amiga

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ya que e cogido la cancion con todo el morro del mundo de Chocolateee...caramelooo... al menos vallan a la seccion de beyblade y leanse el fic "liquido rojo" que aparte de ser de misfavoritoses de donde salio esto U

Vale, la nieve es un asco- dijo el chino con cara de desprecio


	2. vacaciones la la nieve XD

SIII AQUÍ VUELVO A LA CARGA JAJAJA. Ahora como me imagino que es típico me voy a poner a dar las gracias jeje y dejenme Rewievs que me deprimen, leche

A aelita por que es la primera que dejo un rewiev, me alegro de que te guste (si es estupido, realmente estupido, lo del ataque aspersor es una larga historia xD) me alegro de que te guste la idea del Kai por Ray (o Rei) y del Ren por Horo (Aunque de momento no hacen mas que pelearse, pero nada, ya hablando se entiende la gente jeje xD) Y no me ofendes nada que va xD y lo de la jaula de los langostinos esta basado en hechos reales jaja, me algo de que te guste xD.

Bueno y sin mas rodeos empiezo el segundo capitulo

Capitulo dos "¡Vacaciones a la nieve!"

En el tren solo se oía el traca track que hacia el tren sobre las vías mientras todo el mundo miraba con odio a Horo o se limitaban a mirar por la ventana.

"Nieve- decía Ray- me parece muy buena idea lo del viaje Horo"

En ese preciso momento todo el mundo fue el que miro con odio a Ray.

"Ya me callo, ya- dijo el chico avergonzado"

"¿Aquí hay cobertura?-se quejo Manta- mi portátil esta conectado a mi móvil y si no hay cobertura no hay portátil. Leñe te dije que lo de las ondas electromagnéticas era lo mejor"

"Y QUERIAS QUE EL ORDENADOR PARECIESE UNA RADIO- grito Kenny"

(Todos) O.OUU

Ren que miraba distraído por la ventana le arreo un capón a Manta que se sentaba a su lado y después acerco la cara a su oído

"NO ESTOY SORDO VALE ASI QUE NO GRITES-dicho esto el chico volvió a perder la mirada fuera del tren"

"VENGA VAMOS A ANIMAR UN POCO EL VIAJE- dijo Tyson apoyándose desde la fila de atrás en la cabeza de Kai- VAMOS A CANTAR"

(Todos) ¡NO TYSON NO CANTES!

"Si hombre, venga si os sabéis la letra MAS MAS DEPRISA Y NO HAY TIEMPO YA LUCHAS CARA A CARA CON TU RIVAL TOCANDO FON-DO AL CAER LEVANTANDOTE OTRA VEZ ES BEEEEEEEEEEEEEYBLADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

En ese momento fue Tyson el que se llevo las miradas de odio por parte de todo el tren. Tras varias horas de ajetreado viaje y cancioncitas de Tyson llegaron a Hokkaido.

"Bien, vamos a mi casa- dijo Horo"

A desgana siguieron a Horo hacia una cabaña dejada a la mano de dios y Horo abrió la puerta de la casa

"Coño, pa no haberla usado hace calorcito- dijo Yoh- ¿Alguien tiene un mechero?"

En ese mismo instante sale una chica hablando con otra por la puerta de la izquierda.

(Todos incluyendo las chicas) O.OUU

"¡YO TE CONOZCO!- dijo una señalando a Ren"

"¿Uh?- contesto el chaval"

"ERES REN TAO"

(Cara de asco por parte de la otra chica)

En ese instante salen dos chicos por la misma puerta y se quedan mirando la escena

(Insertar imagen de Edurne (yo) achuchando y besuqueando a Ren, Silvia (mi compañera) con cara de asco y los de Shaman King y Beyblade con cara rara, sobre todo la de Ren)

"OYE NIÑA NO ME TOQUES"

"Perdón, que me presento me llamo Edurne, esta es Silvia- Señala a su compañera- Este es Paco- Señala a uno de los chicos- Y este es Tala"

"TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Tyson- CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE"

(Todos) CALLATE TYSON

"¿Y que demonios hacéis en mi casa?- pregunto el Ainu"

"Esta es nuestra casa desde ahora así que…"

"¡FUERA!- grito Silvia"

(Insertar imagen de Silvia dándole una patada en el culo a Horo)

Todos los chicos uno por uno fueron saliendo por la puerta, excepto Ren, ya que alguien le agarro del abrigo

"Tú de aquí no te vas-dijo Edurne sonriendo"

"ESTA ES MI CASA- grito Horo"

"NO ESTOY SORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Edurne"

"Se altera fácilmente- dijo Silvia"

"Ya veo"

"Ahora me dan pena- dijo Edurne (me dejamos en Akira XDU)- Ala pasad"

(Todos y Ren) O.OUU

"¿Por qué ahora nos dejas entrar?- dijo Horo"

"No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener tantos tíos buenos en mi casa, exceptuando a Paco, claro."

"EHHH que te e odio- dijo Paco"

"TU CALLA STINGGGGGMON- dijo Silvia"

"Mira Silvia- Akira agarra a Ray de la coleta- Es de verdad"

(Cara de Silvia-- O.O)

(Insertar imagen de Silvia dando toquecitos con el dedo a Ray)

"OHHHH Eres de verdad O.O"

"Bueno yo no se vosotros pero yo me voy a ir…-Horo mira a Tala- COÑO YO TE CONOZCO! DE LA GUARDERIA"

"¿Qué me estas contando majo?- dijo Tala"

"Que si, que tu metiste los dedos en un enchufe y me agarraste a mi y por eso tenemos los pelos de punta, como Ren"

"A MI ES QUE NO ME AFECTA LA GRAVEDAD CABEZA HUECA- grito el Taoista"

"Me voy a la nieve…"

"Seee yo también…"

Uno por uno los chicos fueron saliendo por la puerta siguiendo a Horo, yo y Silvia desde luego también, Akira, agarrada al abrigo de Ren

"Joder¿Me vas a soltar?"

"No- Akira se agarra al cuello de Ren- ahora no tienes escapatoria jiji"

"No me robes la risita- dijo Yoh"

Una vez en la cima, tabla de Snow bajo el brazo, se decidieron a tirarse por la colina

"YO PRIMERO YO PRIMERO- grito Yoh"

"Como te des una ostia me rió- dijo Max (¿A que no sabéis de donde salio? xD)"

Yoh se tira por la colina da un traspiés y se cae rodando por la ladera.

"MIRA QUE TE LO DIJE GILIPOLLAS- dijo Max desde arriba de la colina"

(Insertar imagen de Yoh rodando por la ladera)

"Ya voy yo a por el- Horo se lanza con la mayor perfección del mundo por la ladera hasta parar a Yoh"

"Mira que es creído- dijo Tala"

"Si- dijo Ren- creído…………"

"Uy que poco creíble ha sonado ese creído- dijo Akira (aun agarrada del cuello de Ren)"

"Ahora yo- dijo Kai"

Kai se tira por la ladera y se cae rodando hasta que Horo lo agarra

(Cara de asco intenso por parte de Horo)

"Bueno vamos nosotros- dijeron Kenny y Manta"

Con lo poquito que pesaban los dos chavales bajaron perfectamente sin un traspié ni nada

"MIRA REN SOMOS MEJORES QUE TÚ- dijeron desde abajo"

"¿AH SI?- Ren se acerca al borde de la ladera arrastrando a Akira- joer suéltame al menos ahora"

"De eso nada, te tiras conmigo"

"Pues te agarras que no me hago responsable de ti"

"Yo menos- dijo Silvia"

"Yo tampoco- dijo Paco"

"A ti no te e preguntado Stingmon- contesto Akira"

A duras penas Ren se deslizo con Akira agarrada a una velocidad increíble (TRADUCCION: Akira clavaba los talones en la nieve para que se deslizasen más despacio xD) Varios minutos después acabo al pie de la montaña, cuando ya todo el mundo había bajado.

"TODO A SALIDO SEGÚN LO PLANEADO- dijo Silvia con voz de subnormal, imitando a Agunimon (Es una larga historia…)"

"Volvamos a casa- dijo Ren"

"Si, vamos"

Una vez en la casa…

"Joder, por que tengo que cocinar yo- pregunto Ren"

"Por que a ti no se te quema como a esta- dijo Silvia señalando a Akira"

"Muy graciosa la chica"

"No os peleéis- dijo Tyson"

"Coño, Tyson,- empezó Tala- por una vez en tu vida has dicho algo coherente"

"Calla intento de Horo"

"OYE NO ME COMPARES CON EL- dijo Horo"

"Vamos a hacer algo divertido- salto Akira desde su sofá- os voy a enseñar…EL BAILE DEL CANGREJO"

"Eso no por dios- dijo Silvia"

"Si, es muy divertido- dijo Akira- Ven Ren"

Ren sale de la cocina y se sienta en el sofá que ocupo Akira anteriormente.

"Mirad, consiste en abrirse de piernas, Subir las manos para arriba y moverse de un lado al otro, y el toque final-dijo- cara de cangrejo-pone cara rara"

"ostia como mola- dijo Tyson- yo me apunto"

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos todos los habitantes del salón, exceptuando a Silvia, bailaban el baile del cangrejo, cada uno para el lado que le daba la gana

"Joder- dijo Silvia- Tenéis menos ritmo que la pantoja con Parkinson…"

"En fin voy a poner la cena- dijo Ren dejando el bailecito"

Todos volvieron a su sofá hasta que Ren les jodido la charla para llamarles a cenar. Una vez habían comido, entre varias peleas entre Tala Horo y Paco, se fueron a dormir.

"Bueno, ahora nos distribuimos las habitaciones…-dijo Akira"

_"Yo me pido a Ray_- dijo Silvia por lo bajini"

"Bien…Ren conmigo, Ray con Silvia, Max con Tyson, Manta con Kenny, Horo con Tala y Paco solo…y Kai también a petición suya, Yoh dormirá en el sofá…por cierto…donde esta Max"

"AQUÍ ESTOY- dijo saliendo de la nada (que raro eh xD)"

"Pues eso, a dormir todo dios…"

Sí lo se, es un cáp Muy corto, pero no me maten, estoy out de imaginación, pronto subiré otro cáp ahora, preguntas

Va a ver Ren por Horo y Kai por Ray un añito de estos?- No ya no me voy a cargar la pareja ya que nos hemos metido a la buena de dios mi compañera y yo y vamos a romper las parejas, aunque asegurada la paranoia mezclada con el Yaoi, eso os lo juro, lo siento por mi única lectora (si no dejan rewievs pues oye, no se si me leyeron, eso es que no les gusto y eso fastidia mucho) Así que bueno, os aseguro que cuando mi memoria vuelva de pensar en lo que hará este puente, subirá otro capitulo jeje hasta entonces besos a todos

Paranoias de este capitulo:

"tienes menos ritmo que la Pantoja con parkinson" bien esto me lo dijo Silvia en los vestuarios de gimnasia cuando me puse a bailar el baile del cangrejo xD

"el baile del cangrejo" Mm. es muy largo de explicar

"STINGGGMON" esto se lo decimos a mi compañero Paco por que exagera mucho la "G" y nos recuerda a Stingmon, realmente le llamamos StingTalaPacomon, por que lleva los pelos de punta para los lados y parece Tala xD

"vas mas deprisa y no hay tiempo ya…" el opening de V-Force en doblaje español xD lo canto yo muchas veces XD

Paranoias del anterior:

"Ataque aspersor" Eso son chorradas que vamos inventando mi amiga Silvia y yo y eso que aun no habéis visto lo de la "pistola agua" xD

e puesto "" pa decir los comentarios


	3. Buenafuente XD

Capitulo 3

Bueno antes que nada lo siento por tirarme trece mil años sin actualizar x3 y ahora como es mi costumbre agradecer a lo que por lo visto es mi única lectora ¡Aelita!

Me alegro de que te siga gustando, por fin nuevas ideas y sucesos escolares que incorporar al fic con homenaje incluido a Star Wars XD Bueno que disfrutes de ello lectora incondicional XD

Capitulo 3 (mira que me repito XD) "HOMENAJEANDO PELICULAS"

Verano en la casa de Horo…Aparecen Akira y Silvia por la puerta con dos flases de color rojo

"SWING-Akira vestida de negro- TE VENCERE LUK SKY WALKER KKHHHH"

"NO TE LO CREES NI TU DAR VEIDER- Silvia le mete el flas en el ojo"

"Auuuuu - Akira se rasca el ojo con ganas"

"¿Perdón?- dijo en su defensa"

"TE VOY AAAAAA- Akira agarra a Silvia del cuello y la estrangula al mas puro estilo Homer Simpson"

"PARAD YA COÑOOOOOOOOO-Entra Kai peinándose por la puerta de la izquierda"

(Insertar imagen de Akira dejando a Silvia en el suelo con cara de "yo no e sido…")

Se miran las dos chicas

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Akira con cara de mala leche"

"¿Qué despeinado se le ve aun mas gilipollas?- contesto Silvia"

"No burra…Ven Kai majete-Akira arrastra a Kai por el pasillo"

Pasa media hora y se empiezan a oír gritos por el pasillo

"SEA LO QUE SEA YO NO E SIDO- dijo Yoh saliendo de su sueño profundo"

"Esta va a ser buena- dijo Max saliendo de la nada"

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban en el salón mirando a la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el lugar

"NO PIENSO SALIR- se oía gritar a Kai"

"SAL- se oyó a Akira mientras de fondo sonaba la musiquilla de Star Wars y una patada"

(Insertar imagen de Kai vestido de Dar Veider y Akira descojonandose detrás)

"Señoras y señores XD- dijo riéndose- les presento a…KAI VEIDER XD"

(Insertar imagen de todos los presentes descojonandose)

"ME VOY A MI HABITACION- grito Kai"

"De eso nada, vas a cenar así que estas mas mono XD- dijo Silvia"

"Es verdad, Kai los disfraces te sientan bien XD- dijo Yoh"

"Cierto-termino Ren"

Aparecen Manta y Kenny por el pasillo con unos cuantos billetes de avión.

"Adivinad…-empezó Kenny"

"A donde vamos a ir-acabo Manta"

"A BUENAFUENTE- dijo Kenny alzando el puño"

Todos—O.OU

"A… ¿Qué?- pregunto Ray"

"Es un programa español…- corroboró Paco"

"CALLA STINGGGGGGGMON- gritaron Silvia y Akira a la vez"

"¿Y donde queda eso?- pregunto Tyson"

"….-Empezó Akira- Va a ser que bastante lejillos de Hokkaido si que queda…"

"Pues nos vamos mañana, así que haced las maletas-dijo Manta"

"QUE BIEN VOY A VER AL NEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN QUE PACHA NEEEEEN- Akira se va dando pingoletas al estilo Suichi"

"ESTOY HARTO DE VIAJAR-dijo Kai (Veider XD) el cual intentaba desesperadamente quitarse el traje"

Después de la cena, quejas peleas y un vaso de leche estampado en la cabeza de Kai a causa de una broma hacia Ren…eje, a lo que iba…Ya de noche en el cuarto de Ray y Kai

"VIAJAR VIAJAAAAAR- cantaba Ray por toda la habitación"

"CALLA YA COÑO-dijo Kai"

"¿QUIERES PELEA?-pregunto el neko"

"PUES VALE"

Aparecen dos sables de la nada en plan Star Wars y Kai (Aun con el disfraz ya que Akira se lo pego con Loctite XD) y Ray SkyWalker XD se ponen a pelear

"MUERE PUTO- grito Kai"

Pasa Akira bailando el baile del cangrejo con un vaso de agua en la mano

"…."

"…….-siguió Kai"

"…no te dejes llevar…por el lado oscuro de los cangrejoides-dicho esto Akira continua por el pasillo"

Kai y Ray—O.OU

"Ay que joderse que mal están los españoles de la cabeza- dijo Ray"

En la cocina a las 5 de la mañana, Kenny parte jamón. Se corta un dedo

"auuu- se chupa- joder que daño"

Aparece Naruto súbitamente (xD)

"Te puedo enseñar una técnica muy guapa con sangre mira- se muerde el dedo- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU- aparece un sapo"

(Akira-papel de dirección del fic XD- Naruto, tu serie es en el plato 2…)

"Perdón…-sonríe estúpidamente y se va dando saltos"

(Akira- Volvamos a la trama normal del guión por dios…)

"AISS TT- se chupa el dedo (de nuevo XD)"

Aparece manta por la puerta

"¡OH DIOS MIO HAN MATADO A KENNY O.O!- señalando la sangre"

"no me e muerto…"

"OH DIOS HAN MATADO A KENNY!"

"QUE NO ME E MUERTOOOOOOOO- grito Kenny blandiendo el cuchillo"

Tres horas después…

"OH DIOS HAN MATADO A KENNY"

Entra Ray recién levantado por la puerta y mira a Kenny y la sangre del dedo

"OH DIOS MIO HAN MATADO A KENNY- grito el Neko"

"EH DICHO QUE NO ME E MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"OH DIOS MIO HAN MATADO A KENNY- gritaron manta y Ray a la vez"

"HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA…QUE NO ME DEJAIS DORMIIIRRRRRRRRRR- grito Horo"

Ya a la hora del desayuno…

"Nos vamos ya en breve- dijo Manta"

"espera que me emociono- comenzó Kai- espera….espera que me llega ya la alegría…espera que esta llegando………….yupi….- dijo con cara de asco"

"Aguafiestas- dijo Horo que comía como un animal"

"QUE RICO YO QUIERO-Naruto en su segunda aparición artística en el fic XD"

"O.OU-todos"

Naruto se pone a zampar todo lo que pilla

(Akira papel de directora del fic: LUEGO LO VA A PAGAR SASUKE SO CAPULLO QUE ME COSTO UNA PASTA LA COMPRA Y VETE A TU PUTO PLATOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

"Perdón- Naruto tira para su plato"

(Ya en el aeropuerto)

"Tengo hambre…-empezó Tyson"

"JODER QUE RARO- Tala le arrea una colleja"

"Vamos a comprar algo por que hasta que llegué el autobús…-dijo Akira"

"Dirás el avión- dijo Silvia"

"¡AVION AUTOBUS, QUE MAS DA!-Grito Akira mientras entraban a la tienda de chucherias- esperad aquí anda…"

En la caja

"Este tío me suena mucho Oo- dijo Silvia mirando al dependiente mientras sacaba dinero"

"A mi no, pero es muy mono…-con la baba colgando"

"Joer tía tu te enamoras hasta de una piedra- dijo Silvia"

Entra Tyson por la puerta

"COÑO YO A TI TE CONOZCO- le grito al dependiente"

"Ya empezamos- dijeron Kai y Ren a la vez"

El dependiente fijo la vista en el chaval de la gorra y empezó a hablar.

"Yo también, como te llamabas…tazón, calzón, eh…"

"ME LLAMO TYSON"

"Claro calzón XD- dijo Akira pagando"

"Como te odio Bryan- dijo Tyson"

Después de contemplar el panorama que esperaba fuera a las dos chicas y al chico del calzón, digo, de la gorra, dirigió la mirada a Tala.

"Hola jefe Oo- le dijo"

"COÑO BRYAN- Tala sale disparado- ¡CUANTO TIEMPO n.n!"

"YA TE DIGO AVIONETA…DIGO ¡TALAAA!"

"¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros Bryan?- pregunto Tala"

"SI SI VENTE- dijo Akira abalanzándose sobre el mostrador con chirivitas en los ojos"

Ya en el avión…

"No si al final se ha tenido que venir el muy…-refunfuñaba Kai- y encima para colmo no paga ni billete mira que será…"

"SACAME DE AQUÍ, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR- se oyó la voz de Bryan desde algún lugar"

"TE JODES- dijo Kai dando una patada a su bolsa de viaje"

"AU"

"Bueno si nos callamos como que mejor-dijo Akira"

ALTAVOZ CON VOZ PEDANTE "pipopiiiippp atención a pasajeros aterrizaremos en Barcelona en…perdón, quiero decir, pueden bajar ustedes del avión, hemos llegado"

Ya en el plato entran a los camerinos para cambiarse y Silvia les va evaluando la ropa. Una vez están bien vestidos, en el pasillo del plato…

"KAI POR DECIMOCUARTA VEZ, PONTE LA PUTA PAJARITA- le gritaba"

Kai se pone la pajarita.

"Estoy realmente ridículo…"

"Tyson…la baba- dijo Silvia señalando la boca de Tyson que estaba empanado"

"Si, claro-Tyson se pasa la mano por la boca- Wu que asco, TOMA BABA KAI- le restriega la mano por el chaqué a Kai"

"¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA O.O!- Kai empieza a restregarse el brazo contra Tala"

Los dos chicos comienzan a pelearse en ruso.

Todos O.OU

"QUE HABLEIS EN ESPAÑOL COÑO- Akira levanta la mano- ¡COLLEJA NO JUTSU!- les arrea una colleja de órdago a los dos rusos y sonríe"

A los 20 minutos en el plató de Buenafuente…

"Y ahora, demos paso al NEEEEEEN- grito el presentador (léase: Buenafuente)

Entra el Nen por la puerta

"OOOOOOOOOOOH ES EL NEEEEEEEEEN O.O- Akira se tira a por el- TIO ERES MI PUTO IDOLO, SUBIDOOONNNN"

(Insertar imagen del Nen dándole con un disco en la cabeza a Akira)

"MIRA, te voy a enseñar una cosa muy guay para que te lo aprendas- Akira se pone en posición cangrejoide"

"Me caguen todo, otra vez no- dijo Silvia"

"A QUE MOLA n.n- dijo Akira yendo de lado a lado"

(Insertar imagen de todo el mundo bailándolo)

"Por favor, sigamos con el guión del programa- dijo Buenafuente- Tyson, campeón mundial de Beyblade, nos va a hacer una demostración de cómo jugar!"

"¿Tienes un mecherito, Buenafuente?- se oyó a Yoh"

(Insertar sonido de grillos)

Tyson se levanta y se planta en medio del escenario

"CHRRRRRRRRRRRRR- vamos que hace como un cerdo XD- R NRRRRRRRRRR RR…Se ha atascado- dijo el chico- NHRRRR NHRRRRRRRRR si esta atascado…"

"Joder Tyson no sirves para nada- se levanta Tala y se dirige hacia donde Tyson"

PLAS Tala contra el suelo

"¿Jefe?- preguntó Bryan-¿Tala? Holaaa Taaaaaaala- canturreo el chico"

"¿Tala O.O?- dijo Akira"

Tyson coge un palo de a saber dios donde

"Tala, reacciona¡¡TALAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eso le pasa por ir de chulito- dijo Silvia"

"Ya lo hago yo ya- dijo Kai"

Se pone Kai en medio del escenario y lanza el blade

"POSESION DE OBJETOS- se oyó la voz de Ren por todo el plato- VAMOS VUELCATE- el blade de Kai vuelca"

"TU MADRE TAOISTA"

"AQUÍ EL CREIDO SOY YO RUSO DE MIERDA"

Ren y Kai se lían a darse de ostias hasta que salen rodando por el plato.

"Hay que joderse, ya voy yo- dijo Ray levantándose"

Se pone en el mismo lugar que Kai

"LET IT RI…"

"TECNICA DE AMIDA, CUCHILLA DE BUDA- Yoh le parte el Ripcord"

"Serás…-dijo el neko"

"Perdona pero el que arregla las cosas soy yo- dijo Yoh"

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kai y Ren y Ray con el blade dándole a Yoh salen dándose ostias por el plato, mientras que Bryan se lleva a Tala arrastrando.

"Ay que ver- dijo Akira"

En el plato solo quedaban Max, Manta, Kenny, Silvia, Buenafuente y ella.

"Max, chato, te toca- dijo Silvia"

"Vale chata- dijo Max"

"No me robes la frase- dijo Silvia"

"¿Me la pela?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio"

"ESA ES MIA- dijo Akira tirándole un vaso a la cara"

Max se planta en medio del plato.

"Let it…AUCH- otro vaso le golpea en la cabeza y se cae redondo"

"SILVIA POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO- grito Akira"

"Es que se a puesto a huevo XD- dijo Silvia descojonandose"

30 minutos después solo quedan Manta, Kenny, Silvia y Akira

"Bueno, pues parece que tendremos que suspender el programa por falta de material…-dijo Buenafuente."

"PUEDO IMITAR LAS BESTIAS BIT- dijo Akira (Akira papel de dirección: Y en el colegio lo hago de verdad XD)"

Se planta en medio del escenario

"COCOCOCOCOC-Akira empieza a hacer como una gallina- ESTO ES EL POLLO DE BRYAN"

Un vaso sale disparado de entre bastidores y sale Bryan gritando

"NO ES UN POLLO"

Después de todas las imitaciones y de haber recogido, en el aeropuerto…

"Que bien que volvemos a casa- dijo Horo"

"COÑO HORO PENSABAMOS YA QUE ESTABAS MUDO XD- grito Akira"

"Ay dios…"

Tras esto todos volvieron a casa y prefirieron olvidar todo lo que paso aquella noche en Barcelona XD

Fin del 3er capitulo XD

Hasta aquí el 3er capitulo XD se lo dedico a Silvia que dentro de nada es su cumple XD PRONTO EL 4 XD


	4. Aguantando el calor xD

Cosas de la edad, capitulo 4: Aguantando el calor xD

Notas de la autora: gracias a todos por apoyarme con mi chapucilla en especial a MEPIROTRON xD mi adorada discípula xD se lo dedico también a todos los de los foros que se lo leyeron en su día, así como a mi mami y mi papi xD y espero disfrutéis de el también

-------------------------

4 y media de la tarde, un calor que es para derretirse, una semana después de lo de Buenafuente, aunque han puesto en particular que nadie volvería a hablar de ello xD

(Insertar imagen de todos apiñados delante de un ventilador)

"Que calor, es insoportable T.T- Este es Ren achicharrado en el suelo"

"Tu es que eres un quejita ¬.¬- dijo Horo"

"NO TODOS TENEMOS LA SUERTE DE SER UN HIELO BOY ¬.¬!- grito Ren levantándole del suelo"

"Es verdad ¬.¬- dijo Akira- QUITA DEL VENTILADOR QUE TU NO TIENES CALOR . - empuja a Horo fuera del alcance del ventilador"

"Uno menos- dijo Max que trepaba por la cabeza de Tyson, a ver si conseguía un poco de aire"

(Insertar sonido de timbre)

"…"

"…………."

"……………."

(Más timbre)

"….yo no me muevo…-dijo Silvia siguiendo la trayectoria del ventilador moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro"

"¿Mo…Ver? ¿Qué es moverse?- dijo Tyson"

"UNA MARIPOSITA nOn- dijo Yoh"

(Grillos…)

"Ya voy yo panda de vagos inmundos ¬.¬- Tala se levanta y va a abrir la puerta- ¿Si?- Tala mira para los lados"

"¡¡AQUÍ ABAJO GILIPOLLAS . !"

"TU SI QUE ERES GILIPOLLAS"

"TU, DOS GILIPOLLAS"

"TU TRES…"

"VOSOTROS DOS CUATRO- se oyó a Bryan desde el salón"

"BAJA LA MALDITA CABEZA Y MIRAME "

Tala baja la cabeza y ve a una niña de apenas metro y medio vestida de rojo

"¿Quién eres?"

"SOY TU MENSTUACION nn!"

"¡¡QUE COÑO VAS A SER MI MENSTRUACION SI YO SOY UN CHICO . !"

(Insertar imagen de Tala dando una patada a la niña que sale volando a lo Keitaro Urashima)

"Eh….Tala majete- dijo Akira"

"Que ¬.¬"

"Esa 'Menstrucion' que acabas de golpear, es mi compañera Bea…"

"PUES QUE LA DEN ¬.¬- Tala sube a su habitación tope cabreado"

(Otra vez el timbre)

"¿¿TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?- Grito Manta- TALA QUE TE TOCA ABRIR . "

"IROS AL CARAJO- se oyó en toda la casa"

Akira abre la puerta.

"OH-dijo Akira-TALA ES TU MESTRUACION xD"

"¡¡QUE TE JODAN!"

Akira reacciona ante el pequeño objeto que lleva Bea en sus manos…

(Enfoca la cámara a Bea que lleva un pastel de chocolate helado)

"CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEE"

(Insertar imagen de Akira robando el pastel y mandando a Bea a paseo)

"¡COMPARTE!-dijeron los del salón"

(Akira abraza el pastel a lo Gollum)

"NOOOOO ES MIOOOOOOOO EL VINO A MIIII Y YO ME LO COMEEEEEEEREEEEE- Akira sube las escaleras de su habitación corriendo"

"Hay que joderse- dijo Silvia"

Pasan unos cuantos días.

En la habitación de Silvia

"JODER ME CAGUEN TO ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA PUTA MIERDA"

Pasa Akira y se queda flipando en colores.

"¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?"

"Mi puto PC que no se enciende- dijo Silvia con cara de desquicio"

(Sonido de grillos)

Silvia intenta volver a encender el PC

"¡VES! SOLO SE ENCIENDE LA PANTALLA Y PONE GOING TO SLEEP"

Pasa un rato corto

"COMO SE VA IR A DORMIR SI ES DE DIA"

"Los búhos duermen de día n.n-dijo Akira alegremente"

(Silvia se levanta le da un capón y vuelve junto al PC)

"ME CAGUEN TODOS LOS CHINOS"

"¿Por qué?- dijo Akira rascándose el coco"

"PUES POR QUE ES MADE IN CHINA- grito Silvia blandiendo el cable de la pantalla"

"¿Qué…"

"Has dicho?"

"DE NOSOSTROS DOS"

(Aparecen Ren y Ray con cara de muy mala leche en la puerta xD)

"¿Y que coño os pasa a vosotros?-Grito Silvia tirándoles un vaso"

"NOSOTROS SOMOS CHINOS- gritaron los dos a la vez"

"Sabéis-dijo Akira limpiándole las babas- ME DUCHE AYER"

(Salen los tres gritándose por la puerta)

Cara de Silvia-- Cara numero uno- ..UU cara numero dos- n.nU cara numero tres- XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Después de la reconciliación entre las dos partes del mundo xD fueron a dar una vuelta a un parquecillo que queda por ahí en Príncipe Pío "El parque del moro"

(Sonidos de ambiente xD)

"Quiero beber agua ¬¬-se oía a Akira cada dos por tres"

"Ya buscaremos una puta fuente pesada- le grito Silvia"

"Pero yo la quiero ahora o "

Se tira todo el mundo encima de Akira

"CALLATE PESADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cara de Akira- ..UUU

"A que os despido del fic ¬¬"

(Silencio)

Pasan unos minutos entre quejas de Akira y llegan a un caminito. Pasa un poli con cara de flipadillo mortal

"Todos-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¡Que flipaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadooooo!"

Siguen adelante y ven una persona semejante al profesor de música de Silvia y Akira

"Ese es Fran ..U-señala con el dedo- Silvia, es Fran, Vamos y miramos que seguro que es Fran ¿Es Fran verdad? ¿Chicos?"

Akira se gira y ve que han dado media vuelta por el camino

"OYE CABRONES, ESPERADME, SOIS UNOS MALDITOS BAJITOS PENDEJOS O "

(Sale Edward Elric de la nada y le da un capón a Akira)

"¡¡YO NO SOY BAJITO !"

"Otro que se a equivocado de plato ¬¬"

"No me e equivocado e venido adrede ¬¬"

Akira le da una ostia acojonante y sale corriendo detrás de sus compañeros

"ay- Cara de Edo- X.X"

Llegan a un estanque de patos lleno de pura mierda y se ponen a hablar a los patos

"Mirad-dijo Yoh- ¡¡Hay un pez naranja O.O!"

"¡ES DIOS RENCARNADO!-grito Akira"

"Como podrá vivir ahí el pobre bicho-dijo Silvia"

"Con un anti-contaminación xD- dijo Ray"

"Si, o con una burbuja de estupidez como la tuya- dijo Ren"

Ren se cae milagrosamente al agua llena de mierda por un empujón de Ray

"OYE NO PEGES AL AMOR DE MI VIDA - Akira le da un ostión a Ray y se cae al lago"

"NO LE PEGES TU A EL ¬¬- Silvia le da un empujón a Akira y se cae al agua"

"YO ME TIRO SOLO - Yoh se tira al agua tan feliz"

Todos- O.OUU

"Vamos a un ciber que tengo que mirar unas cosas- dijo Silvia"

Van paseando por la calle y se vuelve Silvia de cara a Akira

"Oye tu que conoces esto ¿Dónde hay un ciber?"

"Hay uno por mi casa y uno hay en frente ..U-dijo señalando a la acera de enfrente"

"¿Es un ciber español?"

"Si, hay muchos ordenadores nOn-dijo Akira"

"Joder tía"

"Que"

"Te digo ¿Es un ciber español? Y tu dices "Hay muchos ordenadores"-dijo Silvia"

"A ver si escuchas cuando te hablan XD- dijo Max saliendo de su particular nada xD"

"Iros al carajo ¬¬ Por cierto Silvia"

"Dime"

"Te lleva persiguiendo ese pavo desde que salimos del parque"

(La cámara enfoca un pavo)

Pavo- WRUDULULULULULUDU

Todos- O.OUU

"AHHHH ME QUIERE MATAR O - Silvia se sube a la cabeza de Ray"

"¿Vamos al ciber o lo dejamos?-Pregunto inocentemente Bryan"

"Eso- Siguió Paco"

"QUE TE CALLES STINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMON- gritaron todos"

"QUE OS DEN ME VOY A OTRO FIC O - Paco desaparece en una voluta de humo"

"Flipa-dijo Kai"

"Flipamos- dijeron el resto"

Ya en el ciber

"Silvia ¬¬-susurro Akira"

"Que- dijo Silvia"

"Ese tío de ahí esta comprando un viaje con una tarjeta de crédito que no es suya-Akira se pone en pie- HAY QUE DENUNCIARLO "

Todos los del ciber- QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ 

"Es que en todo el ciber solo se te oye a ti xD- Dijo Manta"

"Solo a ti…a ti….a ti- dijo Kenny como haciendo eco"

"Joder que te has fumado"

"Nada era por hablar XD"

Akira dirige la vista a la pantalla y mira atentamente el fic que lee Silvia en esos momentos (que por cierto es uno de XD)

"Joder tía que orgías se montan ..U yo del Yaoi cuco no paso"

"QUE TE CALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!- se oyó en todo el ciber"

"QUE TE SACO EL TIPLOSION ¬¬- grito Akira"

"ESO QUE TIENE UN TIPLOSION XD- dijo Silvia"

Salen del ciber mientras van gritando lo del Tiplosion xD.

"Que es un tiplosion- dijo Ren"

"ES UN POGEMON INCULTO - grito Akira"

"Un Pokemon inculto ¿O que el es inculto xD?- dijo Silvia"

"Iros a la mierda ¬¬- dijo Akira"

Yoh se acerca a Tala

"Tu que coño haces- grito Tala"

"Irme a la mierda XD"

Sale Yoh volando por los aires

"TUVE QUE HACERLO TUVE QUE HACERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Tala alejándose del resto"

Ya de vuelta en casa

"MIRA REN ESTO ES UN TIPLOSION- Akira le planta la Game Boy en toda la cara"

"Y a mi que .U"

"AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Silvia desde su habitación"

"ME LLAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- respira- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

(Grillos)

"Vamos a clase que llegamos tarde ¬¬"

"¿Clase?-Pregunto Horo"

"Si nOn- dijo Akira- es un sitio lleno de sillas y profesores repelentes y hippies asquerosos nOn ¿Venís?"

"Esta bien…"

Todos de camino al colegio

"Mira Yoh para que veas que aprendo de ti para ridiculizar a mis amigos nOn- dijo Akira"

"No empieces- dijo Silvia"

"AMIDAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Akira levanta un brazo- CONCEDEME TU ALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POSESION DE OBJETOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- le da una ostia a la mochila y se carga el carrito- Ay U"

"Cateta ¬¬- dijeron todos"

"HIPOTENUSOS- Grito Akira metiéndose a su clase"

A la salida del colegio

Akira por la ventana

"Me han castigado nOn"

"Que raro…-dijo Silvia"

"Esperadme en casa nOn"

En la casa. Entra Akira arrastrando a Seto Kaiba por el abrigo

"De donde te has sacado eso ¬¬- dijo Ren"

"Eso ¿De donde ¬¬?-dijo Silvia"

"Socorro que me quiere violar TT- dijo Kaiba"

"Mentira ¬¬- dijo Akira- Me lo encontré en un fic bebiendo y me lo e traído xD"

"¿Se puede ir de un fic a otro?"

"Yo si por que soy la jefa y soy mas guay xD-dicho esto Akira sube a su habitación"

"Socorro- dijo de nuevo Kaiba mientras Akira subía las escaleras"

"Pobre…-dijo Horo"

"Ya ves xD-Dijo Tala"

------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA XD

En breve por que ya estoy con el quinto xD

Que disfrutéis de el si lo publico algún día

MUAJAJAJAJA XD


	5. Llega Shuichi OWO!

Si soy de España (¿Quién pregunto eso xD?) agradecer a mis lectores y todos esos rollos xD

Capitulo 5

Suichi llega Owo

"Bonita mañana- dijo Akira que llevaba a Kaiba encadenado, encima de su cabeza para ser mas exactos xD, camino el colegio"

"Akira- dijo Bryan"

"Dime"

"ESTA LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS Y TE PARECE BONITO"

"SI por que como llevo a Kaiba encima no me mojo- sonrisa de suficiencia"

"ESTAS LOCA"

"HABLO EL DEL POLLO"

"CALLAOS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Kaiba- ¡¡Me estáis poniendo la cabeza loca perdida!"

Cara de todos. O.OU

Ya en la clase

"Entonces las moléculas…."

"ZZZZZ- Esta es Akira xD"

"Por que la Tierra tiene oxigeno y bla bla bla"

Akira despierta de su lapsus mental

"OSEA, ¿QUE SI PEGAS LOS MORROS AL SUELO Y ABSORBES SALE OXIGENO? XD"

Kaiba le da un ostión a Akira

"no soporto a la gente inculta"

"CALLA PERRO DE CLASE- grito toda la clase"

"ToT Mokuba… ToT"

"¡Atención!- se oyó desde la puerta"

"COÑO QUE VIENE LA SUSANA" (NdA: La Susana es mi Prof. XD)

Toda la clase se queda calladita y bien sentada

"Hoy- comenzó Susana- viene un nuevo compañero, se llama Suichi Shindo, bueno aquí lo tenéis- Susana mete de un empujón a Suichi en la clase"

"Maricona- soltó Suichi por lo bajito"

"Preséntate gilipollas- grito Silvia"

"Maricona…Me llamo Suichi Shindo, vengo de Japón por que mi madre me obligo a venir"

"Vale siéntate aquí- dijo Akira con la baba colgando y dándole una ostia a Silvia para que dejara su pupitre"

"¡¡OYE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN MARICON SE SIENTE EN MI SITIO!"

"TU DOS MARICONES- grito Suichi"

"TU TRES- continuó Silvia"

"TU CUATRO…maricona- terminó Suichi sentándose delante de Akira"

"ALAAAA- empezó Akira- TIENES EL PELO ROSAAA - le pincha con un lápiz"

"¿Es así todo el día?- pregunto Suichi a Bryan que se sentaba al lado"

"Es…peor…"

"¿Tienes casa pelo rosadito n.n?- pregunto Akira dándole aun con el lápiz"

"no"

"Pues a vivir con nosotros- dijo Akira"

"Así me gusta, que compartas opiniones- dijo Silvia, apuntándose a la moda de dar con el lapicero a Suichi xD"

"CERO PARA TODOS- grito la profesora de Naturales"

"Maricona…"

"ja puta…"

"AKIRA TE HE OIDO"

"¡AL CARAJO!-grito Akira"

Suena el timbre y entra el de plástica

"Coño Tala tu padre XD- dijo Silvia"

"No es mi padre"

"Que si que si que se parece mucho a ti xD- siguió Akira"

"Que si que si y la de Ingles es tu madre xD"

"No jodas tía que esa es muy pija- la dijo Akira"

"Como si el fuese un camionero- dijo Silvia- mira- Le coge la mano a Tala y le corta una uña"

"PERO TU QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO-Tala le da con un cuaderno a Silvia"

"Te lo dije, es pijo a morir- Dijo Silvia"

"xD mira Tala te voy a demostrar que el de plástica es tu padre- se levanta- Profesor, ¿Le importaría decir el dialogo histórico de Star Wars pero cambiando el Luk por Tala, por favor?"

El de plástica piensa

"¿Tala, yo soy tu padre?- dijo"

"Ves Tala, ¡¡Es tu padre!- dijo Akira XD"

Silencio mortal en la clase

Tras las clases en el patio ya yendo hacia casa…

Akira se ostia contra algo muy muy grande

"Creo que me he zampado la farola"

"Todos los días te la zampas pero esta ahí- dijo Kaiba señalándola"

"Como que no es una farola- dijeron Tala y Bryan"

"¿Y que es? ¿Un híbrido?- pregunto Silvia"

"Para ti todo es un híbrido- dijo Kenny"

Ostión de Silvia para Kenny xD

"Se llama Spencer y es un compañero de grupo- dijeron Tala y Bryan"

Miran todos para arriba

"HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA- lento MUY lento hablando- MEEEEEE LLAAAAMOOOOO SPEEENCEEER Y ME APELLIIIIIDOOOOOO DIPLODOCUUUUUUSSSS- tres horas después xD…- POR QUE SOOOOYYY MUUYYYY ALTOOOO Y NOOOO SOYYY TONTOOOOO SOYYYY POCOOOO LISTOOOOOO Y LOOOO UNICOOOO QUE SEEE DECIIIRRR RAPIIIDO ESSSS maricón"

(Traducción xD: Hola, me llamo Spencer y me apellido diplodocus por que soy muy alto y no soy tonto soy poco listo y lo único que se decir rápido es maricón xD"

"MARICON TU TIO- grito Suichi"

"¿PEEEERRRDOOOOOON?- dijo Spencer"

"Si no le hablas despacito no lo entiende xD- dijo Bryan"

"NOOOSSS VAMOOOOOS YAAAA JEFEEEEEE- le dijo a Tala"

"Tu a mi casa no entras- dijo Akira"

"Es mía- dijo Yoh"

"VAMONOOOOSSSSSS- Spencer echa a andar y pisa a Tala- UYYY- se lo despega de la zapatilla- PERDOOOOONNNN JEEEEFFEEEE ¿ESTAAA USTEEED BIEEEEN?

(Traducción xD: perdón jefe ¿Esta usted bien? XD)

"Pues mas bien me siento como un Stick Stack- dijo Tala (nota: son pegatinas xD)"

"MEJOOOOR ASIII TE PEGAMOOOOS EN ALGOOOOO- Spencer se agacha y le pega la pegatina a Kaiba, bien dicho, le da tal ostión a Kaiba en la espalda que lo clava varios metros bajo tierra xD"

"Coño, adiós amante- dijo Akira"

"YO NO SOY TU NADAAA- grito Kaiba desde su particular cráter xD"

En la casa

"Que tal el agujero provisional Spencer- le dijo Akira despacio"

"MUUUUYYY BONIIIIITTOOOO PEROOOOOO TENGOOO UNNN FRIIIIOOOO EN LAAAA CARAAAA QUE SEEEE ME VAAA A CRAQUEEELAAAAR"

(Traducción xD: Muy bonito pero tengo un frío en la cara que se me va a craquelar xD)

"Muy bien majo- Akira despega a Tala de la pared y saca un aparato para hinchar ruedas de bicicletas xD- a ver Tala di: MARICCOOOOON"

"QUE YO NO SOY MARICON- grito Suichi"

"Si lo eres- Dijo Bryan despegando la vista de los deberes"

"Tu dos"

"No empieces Suichi…- dijo Akira "hinchando" a Tala xD"

"Tu tres- dijo señalándola- maricona…"

Dicho esto Suichi se va camino a su habitación xD

"Maricon ¬w¬…- dijo mirando a Kaiba que descansaba en un sofá, lleno de tiritas hasta en el abrigo xD"

"MIRA QUE TE SACO UN OJO CON MI DRAGON DEFINITIVO DE OJOS AZULES Y LUEGO ME TRAIGO A MI HERMANO PARA QUE TE MUERDA NO ME TOQUES LAS NARICES- le tira la baraja (o mejor dicho, la maleta, con la baraja dentro xD) a la cara"

Suichi echa a llorar cómicamente y se va corriendo por las escaleras

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- portazo xD"

"Muy bien millonetis- ostión de Silvia a Kaiba- ahora tengo yo que ir a hablar con el"

"Yo me voy un rato nOn- Bryan se va ten feliz tirando los deberes al suelo"

"Ahora voy y los copio- Akira se tira en plancha a por los deberes de matemáticas de Bryan xD"

Pasa un rato, están todos en el salón, menos Spencer, que esta leyendo una revista en el "hueco" del techo y entra Bryan con una chaqueta de cuero negro, gafas negras, botas al estilo Kaiba, comiendo chicle, con 3 añillos mas colgando de la oreja y se tira a un sofá en plan macarra total

"Bryan… ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Manta"

"NO BAJITO IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY COMO SIEMPRE- masca el chicle hace una pompa y se lo estampa a Manta en la cabeza"

Todos- …

"Bueno…-Akira se levanta- A VER TU IMBECIL! MIRA QUE A MI A MACARRA NO ME GANA NADIE EEEH"

Se empiezan a gritar los dos en plan macarra, hasta que Akira se cansa de Bryan y le saca fuera de casa.

"Ala, se acabo- Akira saca una bolsa- por cierto Tala, mira tu regalo de…bueno da igual toma un regalo- Akira le planta unos calzones en la cara"

"Pero que puñetas...- dijo Tala"

"Son- akira se levanta y se pone plan anime con un brazo en alto- ¡¡UNOS CALZONES LUMINOSOS! PARA CUANDO VAYAMOS A LA DISCOTECA, si es que vamos, PARA QUE NO TE PIERDAS BRILLAN EN LA OSCURIDAD, SON UNA PASADA- Akira se empieza a reír a lo ultra héroe de Shin Chan XD"

Tala se levanta y le da un ostión a Akira

"Los calzones me los quedo- se los guarda en el bolsillo y se va a su habitación"

Akira saca otros calzones de la bolsa

"Bryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan- sale por la puerta tope feliz"

Akira abre la puerta para encontrarse a…Naruto

"Naruto, te has vuelto a equivocar de plato- dijo Akira"

"No, no, es que Masashi Kishimoto dice que soy un vago y me ha despedido nOn- dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja"

Akira se calla y pasa una pelota del desierto

"¿Quieres tu un calzón, Naruto?- Akira saca uno de la bolsa XD"

Naruto se queda a cuadros

"¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto"

"Como quieras"

Entra Naruto como una bala en la casa y Akira pasa detrás.

Akira llega a la cocina y la ve devastada

"¡¡COÑO!¡¡ ES PRIMO DE VASH LA ESTAMPIDA!- grito Akira XD"

"¿Quién?- dijo Silvia"

"Si, si el de Trigun- Akira se pone en postura ultra héroe otra vez- se va cargando todo lo que pille UAJAJA-JA-JA-ja…-se va callando"

"¿Y Bryan?- pregunto Ren"

"No lo se- dijo Akira"

Entra Ray

"Ohhh Ren tienes leche, ¿Me das un poco?"

"No"

"Dame neko de mierda-grito Ray"

"Mira quien fue a hablar"

"Ya empiezan-dijeron Silvia y Akira"

Akira es su silla de director XD

"¡¡Y así es como paso la semana, no meto mas paridas por que si no se hace cansino, pero demos paso a las intervenciones de este capitulo!

Han intervenido

-Shuichi como nueva incorporación

-Yo

-Silvia

-Yo"

Y asi se tira tres horas, se ve como se cierra el estudio, se apagan las luces y ella sigue a lo suyo

"-Ray

-Yo nOn

... ¿Y todo el mundo?.."

Continuara XD en serio, continuara XD


End file.
